Won't Say I'm In Love
by Star Allise
Summary: I don't love him...I don't like him...He's just a pompous, selfcentered ass. But...Why do I feel so strange when I'm around him? [Edward ElricOC, songfic, Star's POV]


**A/N: **This song-fic was actually RP inspired...Plus the song's lyrics really inspired me to write it...Plus I did it for stress relief from tests the other day. The song is 'Won't Say I'm In Love' from Hercules. I'm really getting into writing song-fics for Disney songs, especially the older ones I grew up with, they have the best songs. Its in Star's POV, and she's in denial and indecisive about her feelings toward Ed at this point that it talks about. Anyway, enjoy.

_-_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

"Dammit...What the hell's wrong with me? Get a grip on yourself..." I know men are no good, I have been burned one to many times by guys who were only looking for one thing. Sure, I trusted guys once. Yeah, I liked the attention. Hell...Men are nothing more arrogant, selfish, no good excuses for human beings. I don't trust men, none of them even deserve my attention. Least of all that short, arrogant ass of an alchemist.

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

"No way in hell...I don't like him, he's a short, arrogant ass-hole that's all he ever will be." I could hear myself say those words, I sounded serious...But...Did I really mean what I said? Oh god, don't even think like that! Edward means nothing to me, he's just some kid that I met on the street. Who cares if he's a damn state alchemist? I sure as hell don't, doesn't matter to me either way.

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

"I'm not in love...Not with Ed, not with anyone. I'm alone and to be honest, I'm good with that. I've been alone for over five years and I've had no objections to it." But then...Why did I start running around the country with the pipsqueak and Al...? Snap out of it! Don't even think like that...

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

I had learned my lesson...All men were the same. Ok, yeah it feels great when you first start...The attention was nice I'll admit, I wasn't very close to anyone before then since I did live on my own. But of course, I found out that the bastard was only after one thing and one thing only...He wasn't interested in me. After that, my trust in guys literally fell to zero. I have to get a grip on myself...I'll only end up hurt again if I persue anything.

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

"I'm not in love...I don't have feelings for that arrogant brat!"

_Give up or give in  
Check the grin you're in love _

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

"I told you for the last time, I'm not in love. I feel nothing for that pipsqueak, I hate him and he hates me. Nothing will change that."

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

"I won't admit to anything. I don't love him, I don't like him, I hate his guts. Get off my case and stop badgering me about it!"

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

"A...Rose...?" I could hear myself whisper those words as I looked down at the seat beside me on the bench I was sitting on, cocking my head as I gingerly picked it up. I couldn't help but smile slightly, laying back on the hard seat as I let the flower fall on my chest. "Well...I guess out loud I won't admit that...I...Really do love him..."


End file.
